Kenji
"So.... Do You get it now? Get Serious Or.... Get cut up, The Choice is Yours." Kenji to Pish Appearance Just A regular Stickfigure with Energy Manipulation Abillity, He along with Pish are Crimson Syndicate Founders. Kenji appears as A Black Stickfigure with Grey Pupils. But in Fullbody version, He is Brown colored Dude and Black Haired. He is now 18 years old. Personality Kenji is playful and tends to toy with his opponents. He is smart and is sarcastic at times. Kenji may not always spare his opponents, but he tries to have as much mercy as possible, unless the fight is taking too long to end. Abilities Energy Manipulation Converts Magic into Energy to Perform attacks. Energy Techniques ''' # Energy Ball: Kenji makes an energy ball in his hand. from here he can do one of two things: throw it, or blast it from his hand. # Energy Blast: Concentrates energy into his hand, and makes a blast out of it (not the same as blasting an energy ball). # Energy Drones: Makes one to four energy balls around Kenji, which, on command, launch towards his target # Energy Slash: This fires a crescent-shaped energy blast from Kenji's sword. # Taste of Oblivion: A different version of the Energy Slash. This attack's damage varies depending on how much Kenji actually wants to harm his opponent. It can go from a knockout blow to a killing blow that destroys anything in its path. # Energy Shield: Creates a small forefield in front of Kenji, blocking attacks from in front of him. # Forcefield: creates a forcefield around Kenji, with a few consequences (listed in Weaknesses) '''Energy Sword A spawnable sword made of Kenji's energy. Steel Arm Covers Kenji's Right arm in a solid layer of energy, which makes his hits with that arm stronger. Speed Rush An ability that Kenji rarely ever uses because he doesn't actually know how (usually triggered by intense anger or pain). This ability makes Kenji move so fast that everything around him appears to freeze. Background When Kenji was 5 years old, his older brother Jenki, and his mother were kidnapped by a secret assassin group. Since Kenji was young, he was able to eventually move on, expecting his brother and mother to return someday. 10 years later, Kenji's father decided to take Kenji and his younger brother, Cielo, on a camping trip to Raitera Forest. They are cut off at Raitera Valley by a man named Klash, who attacks them and kills Kenji's father, Ebrima. Ebrima seals Cielo and Kenji together in an effort to save them both. Klash goes to finish Kenji off, but seems unable to kill him, and leaves. Kenji has been searching for Klash to get his revenge for 3 years since. Weakness * Extreme temperatures affect Kenji's ability to use his energy powers. They don't stop him from using them, but his energy powers become pretty weak in extreme temperatures. * While Kenji has an infinite reserve of energy, his body can't handle overuse of energy, which is why Taste of Oblivion and forcefields cause damage to Kenji, as they use a lot of energy from his reserve. * Speed Rush Weakness: Speed Rush Ability ends after Kenji hits his opponent once. Kenji can't perform any energy attacks during Speed Rush. His sword also loses cutting capabilities. Kenji can only perform Speed Rush once per fight for two reasons: 1) it's usually triggered by extreme anger or pain. 2) Kenji forgets what happens during Speed Rush, so he doesn't even know he has the ability, let alone how to use it. * Forcefield weaknesses: Breaks after receiving 1 hit, no matter how strong. Forcefield cause Kenji a lot of pain due to how much energy it requires, so he only uses it as a last resort. * Energy Shield weaknesses: Kenji can't move while using an Energy Shield -Kenji can't use any other abilities while using an Energy Shield. -Energy Shield only blocks attacks in front of Kenji, he's vulnerable from all other sides. * Taste of Oblivion weaknesses: Kenji can only perform this attack 3 times per battle. He has a tendency to not want to harm his opponents much, so Taste of Oblivion is almost never used to its full capability. * Kenji receives a quarter of the damage done to his opponent from this attack, mainly because the attack uses way too much energy at once. * Kenji has a tendency to not take fights seriously, so he tends to pull his punches a lot. * Kenji hates long fights. Since he is trying to find Klash, the man who killed his father and brother and kidnapped his mom, he considers fights to be just a fun distraction and tries to finish them as quickly as possible. * Kenji is weak to dark energy. Trivia * He usually prefers Short Battles. References His ProfileCategory:Black Category:Male Category:Alive